The Feud
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan both like Troy Bolton. What happens when the twins who used to be so close start to fight over a guy? Read and find out.
1. Trailer

I couldn't exactly think of how to start this story out and since I had what I think is a fantastic idea I couldn't wait to showcase some of it, so I decided to do my best and write a trailer. Some of the time you will not know which is Sharpay and which is Ryan talking but thats how I want it b/c if I tell you whose who than you will know who 'wins'. You will understand once you read the trailer I hope and please let me know what you think of the idea and give me suggestions on how to start it off and all that,please. Thank you and much love to all.

Sharpay and Ryan were always so close.

Sharpay:Ryan what should I wear?

Ryan:Uhm how about the black tank top with white strips and the mini.

Sharpay:Thanks Ry, I love you. I dont know what I would do without you.

Ryan:Me to. I couldn't imagine how life would be without you in my life. Your my best friend Shar.

The two twins share a warm embrace.

Until one guy comes between them.

One twin:I cant believe you did that.

two twin:I cant believe what you did.

One twin:You know he was mine.

Two twin:I didn't see your name on him, besides he choose me.

That guy being Troy Bolton.

Shows Troy shooting bastets oblivious to the feud between the twins.

Does he choose Sharpay.

Sharpay:(flirtatiously):Hey Troy...

Troy:uh hey Sharpay.

Or Ryan..

Ryan:Wanna go to the pizza palor after school

Troy:Sure bud, what time you wanna meet up?.

Or neither.

Shows Sharpay laying spralled out on her bed crying.

Shows Ryan sitting in his room praying.

What will happen,when one guy comes between the twins?

One twin:He choose me so just get over it already.

Two twin:Well I'll get him back.

Shows Twins storming off angrily.

Shows car speeding than slamming on breaks.

Shows one twin holding the other and crying.

Twin one:(crying)I am so sorry, I love you and no guy should ever come between us, please wake up.

Shows monitor going BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Troy wants to help his significant other threw this.

Troy:What can I do to help, I love you so much.

Will their relationship survive.

Shows one twin crying in to Troys shirt

Or will this be to much for them to handle

Shows one twin shoving Troy

One twin:You are the cause of this, without you this woudln't be happening. I hate you.

Shows twin storming off.

What will happen to the twins?

Shows one twin sitting by the others bed crying.

And what will happen to the relationship?

Shows Troy looking in on the twins,crying silently.

Staring Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.

Shows Sharpay flirting with Troy.

Shows Sharpay slapping Ryan.

Lucas Greebel as Ryan Evans.

Shows Ryan at the pizza place with Troy.

Shows Ryan crying alone on his bed.

And Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.

Shows Troy trying to stop a fight bewteen the twins.

Shows Troy talking to his mom.

What will happen in this love triangle and the feud between the twins. Will it cause the death of one of them? Find out soon at a sight near you.

Charlene

Thank you for reading and please give me your thoughts on this, I thought it would be a cool new idea. Also let me know who you want to get Troy. It have an idea but it could change. Also suggestions suggestions suggestions. Thank you all. Peace out. 


	2. Sharpays POV

Ok I know this isn't anything big but I had to set the mood and start the story off somewhere. It will get interesting quite shortly I hope and hopefully longer chapters but for now you will have to settle for this I am sorry and next chapter will be Ryans POV up soon. Please R&R. Thanks 

Sharpays POV

-------Dear Diary I cant believe this is happening. I am in love with Troy Bolton. Thats right I, Sharpay Evans drama queen am in love with basketball boy Troy Bolton. I dont know how this happened. Yes Ive always had a crush on him but love? I dont know if I can handle that plus hes with that Gabriella girl. Ryans the only one who knows, although he doesnt know how serious. Thats what I love about Ryan, I can talk to him about anything. I dont know what I would do without him.  
-------Just than the door creaked ooen and my brother poked his head in. "Hi sis". I smiled "Hey Ry, come in" I said as I hid my diary under my pillow. "Whats up?" I asked. He groans and lays down on my bed. "Nothing i'm so bored" he sighs and looks at me "What about you?" "Oh just getting ready for my date with Troy Bolton" I say smirking at his astonished look. "But he...how?" he questioned. I couldn't help myself, I just had to laugh. "Whats so funny Shar?" he asked me. "You are." I responded before going on. "I dont officially have a date with him" I explained. "Officially?" he questioned. I sighed "Ok so he doesnt know we have a date, fine" I relented "he doesnt know hes going to be seeing me" Ryan gave me one of his confused looks. I sighed. Did I have to break everything down for my brother? I sigh "Ok" I begin "Now listen carefully. Gabriella is insisting Troy go shopping with her today so i'm just going to go there and "accidently" bump in to him" I say usuing air quotation marks. Ryan still looks confused. "But it wont be an accident if you know he'll be there". "Exactly I say with a grin and he grins back. He finally gets it. "So now help me pick out some clothes and lets get going" I say jumping off my bed and opening my closet. "woah woah woah" he says "back up, you never said this would involve me". I turn around for a split second "Well of course it does, i'll look like a loser going to the mall by myself". He only nods furiously "No, No way" he insisted. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. I took his hands in mine and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He can never resist the puppy dog eyes. He sighs. I know i've won him over. "Oh ok" he says. "Great" I say clapping my hands as I go back to my closet "Now what should I wear?" I ask my brither. He is the expert and almost always gets it right. "Uhm how about the black tank top with white strips and the mini" he says. Thats perfect. "Thanks Ry, I love you. I dont know what I would do without you.""Me to. I couldn't imagine how life would be without you in my life. Your my best friend Shar." he says. I quickly pull my brother in to a tight embrace and than tell him he best get ready and he leaves the room.


	3. Ryans POV

Yay my third story updated today. I'm on a roll. haha. I think thats probably all for today though although they are short I hope to make longer chapters in the future and I hope this is enough to tide you over for now. Remeber to R&R

Ryans POV

---I went into my room to find something to wear to the mall with my sister. I sighed. How did I get involved in stalking Troy Bolton yet again? Because I love my sister thats why and I know how much Troy means to her. Unfortunitly I dont think she has a chance against Gabriella. Its not that my sisters not pretty, infact from an outsiders perspective shes downright HOT, but the fact is that Gabriella has Troy so far wrapped around her finger. I personally wish she would giive up this crucade before she gets huty, not to mention me. Well you'd mine as well know, I'm gay. Yes thats right I Ryan Evans, brother of Sharpay Evans is gay and hasppens to also have alittle thing for basketball extrodonaire. I have tried to get over it but its hard when your sister is dragging you in his direction every 10 seconds. I know I could never have Troy but it still hurts all the same. Sharpay knows I'm gay-infact shees the only one and surprisingly shes behind me 100. She's the best-my sister is and I just want her to be happy even if it means I have to be miserable. I cant tell Shar that I have alittle thing for the guy shes infatuated with, it would just kill her. It's not like Troy's gay anyway so it doesn't really matter. Theres more of a chance of him liking Sharpay. I'm abruptly brought out of my thoughts by banging on my door and my sister screaming at me to hurry up. "Coming" I say "I'm almost ready" as I slide my shoes on and grabbed a hat off my hatrack on the way out. As soon as I opened the door my sister whisled "You look HOT" she said. My sister never was one to mince words. "Uh thanks" I say. She laughs at my uncomfortableness. "Oh come on Ryan you know what I mean" she said giving me a light punch on the arm than grabbing me and pulling me to the car. "You drive" she says as she rushes over to the passenger side. "Theres noway I can drive in these heels." I laughed, my sister really needed a personal chauffeur. But I get in the car and we are on our way.

I know this is really short. Even shorter than the other chapter but I am just starting things out and thought I should stop there. If you have any ideas please give them to me. I'm still not sure who to have Troy get with. I had my mind set but now I dont know anymore. Anywayz read and review.  
Thank you,  
Charlene 


	4. Authors Note

Authers Note Sorry for not updating. I will try to update as soon as possile. Please be patient and in the meantime review my story and let me know how im doing.  
xoxo Charlene 


End file.
